


Boyfriend Marisa

by AlgaeNymph



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, No Conflict, Porn With Plot, Sex Change, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgaeNymph/pseuds/AlgaeNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marisa wants to learn a sex change spell so she can satisfy Reimu.  There're a few things she needs to do first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting with Byakuren

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I wrote, and my first published one. I wanted to write this for Valentine's Day, and I technically did, but a lot of it still needed editing so I released it in parts. I'm also going to backdate this as soon as I get some initial readers and comments.
> 
> This fic is essentially a porn-with-plot, so there's no conflict (one if the few complaints I got). I also think this fic is overwritten, likely as a result of me being new and experimenting, but nobody seemed to have a problem with that.
> 
> The other complaint was the original title, "Marisa's Sex Change," where friend of mine said it would confuse people into thinking this was a serious gender dysphoria-fic. Combined with a couple of other comments I got, and I felt he had a point.

    It was an overcast, snowing day at the Myouren Temple, an ideal time to be indoors with friends and enjoy the beautiful weather.  However, it was still business hours so the snow needed to be kept off the entrance path.  Being a task that involved heavy lifting, the shoveling fell not to Kyouko but to Ichirin and Unzan.  With Kyouko substituting for Ichirin’s duties, this meant that the Myouren Temple was currently lacking its unofficial early-warning system.  
  
    Marisa wasn’t here to do anything nefarious, but she could never resist a chance to sneak into someplace.  She tried one time with Kyouko around but ended up soiling herself after some sort of subsonic shout.  
  
    Ichirin and Unzan were too busy moving snow to notice, and Marisa thought about smacking someone with a snowball, but she wanted to stay hidden a while longer.  Marisa floated to the beam above the entranceway and peeked inside, and seeing nobody to catch her she floated down to the ground.  She would’ve preferred to float just high enough to crawl along the ceiling, but she knew that Kyouko would hear that, while casually walking on the floor like she belonged there would blend in with everyone else.  
  
    Stealth was almost rendered moot as Marisa walked into what seemed to be an intensive yoga class.  Her magician’s senses noted a couple dozen youkai, not all of them fully human, and a few actual humans.  Leading the class was none other than the woman Marisa wanted to see, Byakuren.  Marisa opted to hide in a dark corner and wait out the lesson.  
  
    Unlike Patchoili, or most any magician, Byakuren was _very_ physical.  Marisa knew this so she wasn’t wondering what one was doing leading an exercise class, particularly since yoga was supposed to build magical power.  The practitioners looked like they were purposefully, but not painfully, straining against themselves in various poses and movements.  Byakuren would call out a type of youkai or action, change to another pose or movement, and the class would follow suit.  Marisa watched for a few minute-  
  
    “I think it’s soothing too,” Koishi said, seeming to appear out of nowhere, leaning on Marisa.  
  
    Marisa tensed, but was skilled enough to stay hidden.  She just looked at Koishi.  
  
    “Your feelings for Reimu are very intense, as are hers for you.  A pity she prefers men.  I don’t feel like she’s here right now so I think you’re doing something for her.”  
  
    “Yeah…” Marisa said, “something like that, y’know?”  
  
    “Not really,” Koishi said, continuing to snuggle, “since you haven’t told me.  Not that I’ll remember, but that’s beside the point.  You feel excited, so I approve of whatever it is you’re doing.  I’m going to go back to staring at Byakuren’s butt now.”  
  
    “Say wh-”  
  
    “Shhhhh…” Koishi said, putting a finger to Marisa’s lips, “we don’t want to interrupt the lesson.  I feel like she has another one right after this so you should ask her quickly and wait unit she has time to properly help you.”  
  
    “H-“  
  
    “Shhhhh…” Koishi gently shushed again.  “If you keep talking like that, I’ll have to kiss you,” she said with complete innocence.  “You have a pretty face, and might like me as another girlfriend.  But if you have too many girlfriends, will you have time to spend with them all?  Satori and I hardly had time to spend with any one of our pets.”  
  
    Marisa just nodded, hoping to quiet Koishi’s prescient madness.  It worked, and Marisa continued watching the yoga class.  She felt like she was forgetting something.  
  
    The class looked to be slowing down, with everyone performing some sort of relaxing movement.  Then the movement completed.  
  
    “Namaste,” Byakuren said.  
  
    “Namaste,” the class called back.  
  
    “Thank you very much for attending, everyone,” Byakuren said, “I want you all to have a blessed day.”  
  
    “Hey, Byakuren,” Marisa called out, “what about the folks here who you’ll be seein’ again today, y’know?”  
  
    The class turned toward the improper guest with varying degrees of morbid curiosity.  Only Byakuren looked welcoming.  
  
    “Namaste, Marisa,” Byakuren said, bowing.  “To answer your question, I will simply wish those I meet again a blessed day again.  Holy grace is to be given freely, not selfishly hoarded and doled out only to an arbitrarily privileged few.”  Much of the class nodded in agreement.  
  
    “Hey, that’s great to hear!” Marisa said, casually strolling towards Byakuren.  “I was kinda hoping’ you could bless me with some time to talk about magician stuff, yeah?”  
  
    Byakuren nodded.  “I would greatly enjoy that, and I have some unscheduled time right now,” she said.  
  
    “Wow, great!” Marisa said.  “I was worried you might be busy for some reason, y’know?”  
  
    “Thank you for your concern,” Byakuren said, “I understand how my reputation precedes me and can lead others to feel that I have no time for them, but enlightenment is for real individuals rather than abstract people so I make time.  Do you wish to speak privately, or would anyplace work for you?”  
  
    Marisa rubbed the back of her head, looking around, seeing half of the class hadn’t left yet.  “Can…we go somewhere else?  I’m not trying’ to keep what I want a secret, but I don’t want people snooping’ on me, y’know?”  
  
    “I understand the importance of privacy, let’s go inside,” Byakuren said.  She exited into a back door and Marisa followed.  
  
    “Hey, where we goin’?” Marisa said.  
  
    “To the temple library, inside the Palanquin.  We felt our books and scrolls would be safer here than in a separate repository.  More portable as well.”  
  
    “Ah, there,” Marisa said, following Byakuren down a hall.  “I guess it’s safe from Seiga with those warded double-walls you got.  I’m guessin’ you can change the interior of your ship, so you might wanna move it around next time to make it more of a challenge, eh?”  
  
    “That would be good practice for me,” Byakuren said, as the two descended a staircase, “along with youkai magic, I also use Wu Xing-based wood magic to enhance my physicality.  Such arcana also has more literal uses, such as the creation and modification of the Palanquin.”  
  
    The pair walked forward a ways and made a left.  “Say, have you been doin’ any work with Patchy?” Marisa said.  
  
    They continued down a long hall.  “Indeed I have; Lady Patchouli exchanges knowledge with both myself and Lady Toyosatomimi-“  
  
    “Miss long-name, y’mean Miko, right?”  
  
    “Indeed, as Lady Patchouli’s elementalism is based on Taoist metaphysics.  Buddhism incorporated Taoist influences as well when it spread and adapted to China.”  
  
    “Whoa, really?” Marisa said.  “Sounds like you’ve been takin’ Miko’s stuff already, eh?”  
  
    “The relationship between our religions is not as antagonistic as you would imply, or as Lady Toyosatomimi would explicitly state,” Byakuren said as the two approached a pair of wooden double doors with no visible way of opening them.  With a wave of her hand, the doors noisily unlocked and quietly opened. Byakuren and Marisa then entered the Myourenji library.  “Our rivalry is merely a petty and arbitrary one of her opportunistic design.  There is no reason we cannot be friends.”  
  
    Marisa wasn’t really listening anymore, having heard all that already.  While she also already knew about the Myourenji library from previous visits, books interested her far more than politics.  The library was a room large enough to host a party in, or would be if it weren’t for the dozens of pillar shelves filling up much of the space.  The mandalas on the ceiling glowed just enough to provide light to read by.  Every wall and shelf edge was decorated with what looked like Buddhist symbolism, though Marisa was already making out how much of it was relevant to any magician as well.  Arcane semiotics aside, the scenes depicted humans and youkai reading with each other in pleasant environments.  Marisa thought it was very…Byakuren.  
  
    “I’ve been meanin’ to ask you, what’s up with these pillar shelves?  They’re really neat, y’know?”  
  
    “Thank you very much,” Byakuren said. “Wheels are sacred in Buddhism, so we organize our lore thusly rather than in linear shelves.” She reached out and, without touching it, idly spun a column section.  “Ideally, each pillar is a broad subject and each section a more detailed aspect.  Some subjects are represented to the point of requiring several pillars.”  
  
    “Yeah, lots Buddhist stuff and youkai stuff…” Marisa said, looking around the place.  “I noticed you don’t have as much magician stuff.  Is that ‘cause your style of magic pulls stuff from the other stuff I mentioned?”  
  
    “That is essentially correct,” Byakuren said, “though I have also been focusing more on human-youkai relations and being a proper Buddhist.”  
  
    “I think you’re plenty proper,” Marisa said as she picked up a random scroll, “you’re all about love and peace and not drinkin’, yeah?”  
  
    “I also seek to redeem beings I am expected to exorcize, and I am far from chaste.”  
  
    “You _were_ kinda loud,” Marisa said as she absently skimmed her scroll.  All she understood was that it was in Sanskrit.  
  
    Byakuren giggled.  “Ah, so that’s why Shou and I never heard you!”  she said.  “Another good reason we should be more spontaneous rather than scheduled.”  
  
    “Uh…yeah, that’s kinda why I’m here,” Marisa said, putting back the scroll.  “Well, not you but me.”  Byakuren stood silently, waiting for Marisa to continue.  “See, I kinda-sorta-totally wanna be Reimu’s girlfriend, an’ I think she thinks the same way, but she prefers boys, y’know?”  
  
    “I believe I do,” Byakuren said, “and I believe I’m guessing correctly that you wish to learn a sex change spell.”  
  
    “Yeah, totally like that.  I want something reversible too.  It’s not that I’m that attached to being female, I just wanna be in control of my body, y’know?”  
  
    “I understand completely, and I have in fact been working on such a spell recently.”  
  
    Marisa’s face lit up.  “Yeah, that’s totally what I’m looking’ for!  Don’t know where you’re hidin’ it though,” she said as she looked as Byakuren’s hands, “but I’ve got a good guess where.”  
  
    With a motion so deft that Marisa couldn’t tell which dress sleeve it came out of, Byakuren pulled out and opened her Sorcerer’s Sutra Scroll, giving the library a rainbow hue.  Marisa tried to steal it once and found out that Byakuren was a very light sleeper, and her followers very quick to mobilize.  
  
    “Not only does this hasten my spellcasting and store my spells,” Byakuren said, “I am able to perfect my new spells without needing ink, quill, and paper.  I have learned through experience that industry is the best remedy for despair.”  
  
    “Sounds like good advice,” Marisa said, trying not to stare at Byakuren’s scroll.  “So, you’ll write out that spell for me?”  
  
    “Byakuren smiled.  “I will do that and tutor you through its use,” she said.  “However, I require you to perform a service for me.”  
  
    Marisa nodded.  “Uh-huh, us magicians are always doin’ that,” she said.  “So what do ya want from me?”  
  
    “It is rather what Lady Patchouli wants from you,” Byakuren said.  Marisa’ wilted, knowing what was coming next.  “She would like you to return her books to her, as would I.  Furthermore, she would prefer it if you didn’t steal them again.”  Marisa groaned at that.  “Do not despair; the Yama’s complaints of you will be superficial after this penance, and you will be well on you way to a life of joyous righteousness!”  
  
    Byakuren continued to beam at Marisa, happy over the younger magician’s future.  Marisa was still recovering from having to face her more immediate future, and inconvenience.  
  
    “I’ve been around powerful magicians long enough to know this is non-negotiable without literally offering my soul,” Marisa said, “an’ I just know you’ll do kinky things with it.” Byakuren couldn’t help but giggle at that.  “I do have one question though: what about the stuff I borrowed from you?”  
  
    “I would like for you to return them when you are done using them, or when I need them back.  That is all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things I tried to keep in mind with the character voices. First, Gensokyo is culturally Japanese, but Japanese doesn't translate well into English. Everyone reads a bit off in a direct translation, even when the grammar's right, like they're talking *around* rather than *about* something. *Social hierarchy* is something they're explicit about, but honorifics in English makes people read like Starfire.
> 
> My solution is for the mature characters (like Byakuren) to refer to people as "Lady" or "Miss," using first names for for friends and peers. Characters with little propriety, like Marisa, will be as casual as any American.
> 
> Speaking of Marisa, I wanted to see if I could localize her “-ze” speech tick. I think I succeeded, but I also think I overdid it.


	2. Visiting the Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisa now has books to return, but she ends up talking to people along the way.

    It was later in the day that Marisa landed just outside the gates of the Scarlet Devil Mansion with her trusty broomstick and a rucksack weighing half of what she did.  That flight was already exercise didn’t help much.  The broom was mostly for show, except when she need extra enchantments for flying with a heavy load, but the backpack was actually functional. 

    Thaumatologists, magicians who study how magic itself works, often have “Void” as an unofficial element to elemental systems.  Esoteric philosopher-academicians speak of Void, with much confabulating pontification, as symbolic of a great unknowable, sacred for its eternal mystery.  More practical magicians, such as Marisa, Patchouli, and even Byakuren, used Void to weave extra dimensional space.  Nobody has complained except for the esoteric philosopher-academicians.

    Thus, Marisa was able to reluctantly haul about 300 stolen books on her back.  While she very much wanting to keep them for just a _bit_ longer, Reimu’s sexual well-being was Marisa’s priority so she didn’t want to waste any time giving Patchouli back her books. 

    Marisa stiffened when she saw Cirno; she really wasn’t in the mood to fight right now, even without the extra weight of her pack.  Then she saw that Cirno wasn’t either, the fairy being preoccupied with rolling a snowball at least her size.  Marisa decided to risk saying hello.

    “Hey, Cirno.”

    “Ah don’t have time to fight right now!” Cirno said.  “Ah’m building a daidarabotchi!  This is just one of it’s toes!”  Cirno continued rolling her snowball and Marisa looked to where she was going.  There were four other, larger snowballs in a row, each about two meters wide.

    “How come you’re not using your ice powers?” Marisa said.

    “Big Sis Meiling said that ice Ah just make up’ll disappear,” Cirno said, “but ice that comes from mist an’ water and stuff won’t!”  Cirno felt quite proud of her intelligence.

    Marisa, however, saw the flaw in her logic.  “Can’t you make ice out of snow?” she said.

    “You think Ah’m stupid?!” Cirno said.  Marisa knew better than to answer.  “That was the first thing Ah tried, but it’s just too heavy to move!  It’s like how Ah can freeze water, but Ah can’t move it around like mist!  Ah’ll figure something out though, Ah’ll be even stronger then!”  Cirno rolled her snowball a bit and Marisa was about to go on her way then Cirno asked “Say, what’re _you_ doin’ here?  Big Sis Meiling says yer a thief!”

    Marisa sighed.  “Not anymore,” she said, “Now I’m haven’ to return Patchy’s books, eh?”

    “Why?”

    Were she any other adult, Marisa would worry about corrupting a child with sexuality beyond basic anatomy.  She wasn’t, and felt no problem telling Cirno, who was just a fairy anyway.

    “So Byakuren’ll teach me a sex change spell.”

    “Why?”

    Marisa paused for a bit, then answered anyway.  “So I can have sex with Reimu.”

    “Can’t ya do that now?”

    Marisa shrugged.  “Reimu prefers boys,” she said.

    Cirno just stared at Marisa a moment.  “Humans’re weird,” she said, before rolling her snowball on her fairy way.

    Marisa left Cirno to her own devices and walked a ways toward the Scarlet Devil Mansion’s gate, and its gatekeeper.  Even with walking being less strenuous, Marisa’s pack felt heavier.  Meiling was in her winter clothes, so Marisa couldn’t at least ogle her legs.  She wasn’t napping — not that it would have made any difference with Meiling’s supernatural alertness — but was rather watching the Mansion’s most notorious visitor intently.

    “I heard you talking with Cirno,” Meiling said evenly as Marisa was a few strides away, “and now I see you coming here with a heavy pack.  You’re not planning on moving in here, are you?”

    “Nope, just gotta go see Patchy, yeah?”

    “Unless you have an appointment or returning her books, Patchouli doesn’t want you anywhere near the Mansion,” Meiling said, getting into a battle stance: knees bent for sudden movement, legs asymmetrically posed for balance, arms slightly reused in preparation to catch an arm.

    Marisa massaged her forehead.  “China, you know you can’t beat me in a fair fight,” she said.

    That got a glare from Meiling, whose now looked just about to pounce.  “Call me ‘China’ again and I’ll beat you like I did the last time,” she said.

    Marisa’s eyes widened.  “You can’t be threatening to cheat again.  You know about the Spell Card Rules, yeah?”  Marisa did not remember Meiling’s “brown strike” fondly.

    “Well enough to get off on a technicality,” Meiling said with a smirk.  “Besides, danmaku between you and I isn’t really fair to me, now is it?  If doing my job means bending the rules then I’ll do it.  Which reminds me, what do you have in that pack of yours?”

    Marisa averted her eyes.  “Something for Patchy; kinda don’t wanna talk about it, y’know?”

    Meiling relaxed out of her stance, her left hand on her hip and the other hanging loose. “What _were_ you talking about with Cirno, anyway?  I’ll find out anyway by asking her so you might as well tell me.”

    Marisa instantly regretted thinking Cirno as just a fairy, and forgetting that one person can tell others.  She walked over to Meiling, who didn’t act to stop her approach, and said “Byakuren’s makin’ me give Patchy back her books so she’ll teach me a sex change spell so I can have sex with Reimu who prefers boys.  We done?”

    Meiling blinked.  “Not that I don’t appreciate you bringing Patchouli’s books back, but couldn’t you have seen Eirin for this?”

    “I thought about it, but I’d have to either revisit when I wanted to change back, or have Eirin turn me into a mad science thing,” Marisa said.  “I’d have more control over it with a spell, y’know?”

    “Yeah, makes sense,” Meiling said as she lifted her cap and pulled out a pinkish-purple orb.

    Marisa leaned closer.  “Hey, one of Patchy’s remote sensors,” she said.  “How come it isn’t active?”

    Meiling looked aside.  “Um…Patchouli likes her quiet time,” she said.

    Marisa furrowed her brow.  “I could just ask _her_ ,” she said.  “Betcha she’s got an interesting story, yeah?”

    Meiling sighed.  “Okay…I let Cirno play with it one time, and she wouldn’t shut up!  Patchouli told me to get it back from her, and I must have spent an hour trying to get it back without making the little fairy cry.  I…couldn’t.  Patchouli was okay with me pulling it away, but I had to have a long talk with Cirno so she wouldn’t hate me…”

    They stayed silent for a moment.  “Well, she obviously doesn’t hate you now,” Marisa said.  “So, how do you turn that thing on?”

    “Patchouli tied it to chi, which she likes to pick apart like everything else,” Meiling said while shaking her head.

    “So what’d she find?” Marisa said.

    “She-” Meiling stopped herself.  “Actually, sorry, she said to not tell you about anything she discovered.”

    “Aww…”

    “You’re seeing her anyway, so you can ask her yourself,” Meiling said.  She gave the orb a hard squeeze, Marisa thought it would break. 

    Then the orb glowed, and Patchouli spoke.  “What’s going on?” she said, to the point as always.

    “Marisa’s returning your books to you, believe it or not,” Meiling said.

    “Yes, I see her right now.”

    “Hey, Patchy,” Marisa said, waving.  “I’m returnin’ your books.  Can I come in or not?” she said.

    “Meiling,” Patchouli said, “check her backpack.”

    Marisa growled as she turned around and let Meiling open her backpack.  Meiling reached inside and pulled out a book, then she rummaged inside for a bit and felt even more books.

    “Could we hurry this up,” Marisa said, “this pack is kinda heavy, y’know?”

    “I believe we should be thorough in our search,” Patchouli said.  “Perhaps your legs would have less stress if you were to kneel before the gatekeeper.”

    “Patchouli, I think Marisa just wants to give you her books back,” Meiling said.

    “Very well,” Patchouli said.  “I’ll hold you responsible if this is trickery, Meiling.”

    Meiling rolled up her eyes, stepped aside, and motioned Marisa to enter the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

    “Thanks for havin’ my back there, Ch- Meiling,” Marisa said with a wink and cock of her hat.

    “Just don’t make me regret it,” Meiling said.

    Marisa barely heard her as she strode toward the large entrance doors.  They creaked open to reveal Sakuya waiting for her.

    “I trust you can find the library yourself,” Sakuya said, bowing, “but Lady Patchouli requested you be escorted.”

    “It’ll probably be quicker anyway, yeah?” Marisa said.  Sakuya nodded, and the two walked in silence down the halls to Patchouli’s library.

    The trip was faster than Marisa remembered, likely on account of not having to hide from every fairy maid flitting around.  Soon, they were at the library.  Sakuya bowed and motioned to the entrance with her far arm.

    “May your business conclude quickly and successfully,” she said.

    “How come you’re not takin’ me straight to Patchy?”

    “Lady Patchouli asked that I take you here and no further; it is not for me to question until later, but I can surmise her intentions.”

    Marisa could as well.  “Just so you know,” she said, “I’ll have to come back here a lot since I’m not even allowed to borrow any books anymore, y’know?”

    “I recall it was theft that Lady Patchouli had a problem with,” Sakuya said, “You will have to discuss borrowing privileges with her.”  That got a scowl from Marisa.  “If I may ask, what force could _ever_ prevent you from your more euphemistic ‘borrowing’?”

    “Reimu,” Marisa said, hoping Sakuya wouldn’t press further like the others.

    “I suspect I’ll get the whole story later then,” Sakuya said.  “My parting words still apply.  Until later.”  At that, Sakuya disappeared.  Marisa looked at the ground where the maid was.  She bent down to pick up the Jack of Hearts card, wondering at its symbolism.  Pocketing it, she entered the library.

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know why I seem to be the only one who uses the proper mispronunciation for "I'm" ("Ah'm") instead of that cliched homophone ("Eye'm"). I've been told my version makes Cirno sound US Southern, a fortunate coincidence given what I suspect her accent would be in Japanese: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheIdiotFromOsaka


	3. Inside the LIbrary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Marisa's actually in Patchouli's library, it *should* be as simple as unloading her books.

    As Marisa walked through the library, she saw a stranger-than-usual encounter.  In two short rows were six…miniature theaters from the looks of them, looking to Marisa like places where Alice would stage puppet shows.  All had black curtains, and inside each one was a hobgoblin seeming to use a ’stage’ floor as a desk. 

    Marisa walked to get a closer look.  A hobgoblin was in front of an open book in a V-shaped stand.  It briskly lifted a glass wedge resting in the book, flipped a page, lowered the wedge, pressed a button, and after a light -kchik- repeated the process.  Marisa watched over the hobgoblin work over it’s shoulder for a bit, then decided to ask the obvious.

    “What’cha doin’?”

    As the hobgoblin sharply turned at Marisa, its eyes widened in shock.  It reacted as it was trained to.

    “MARISA’S IN THE LIBRARY!  DEFEND THE BOOKS!  SPREAD THE ALARM!”

    Marisa put her palms forward, hoping to placate the hobgoblins now standing at attention or scurrying for help.  “Whoa, whoa!  I’m not here to take anything.  Ever, unfortunately.  I just wanna know what you were doin’ with that stage thing.”

    “We were digitizing Miss Patchouli’s tomes so that they may be better preserved,” the hobgoblin said, “and so she’d have a copy in case of theft!”

    “Digi…that sounds like an Outside word.” Marisa said.  “Is Patchy working with the Moriyas?”

    “What business is it of yours?!” the hobgoblin spat.

    “Look, I’m just curious, that’s al-“

    “As an officially neutral party, I have the privilege of working with otherwise opposed factions,” Patchouli said from right behind Marisa.

    Marisa quickly turned to Patchouli.  “Damnit Patchy-” Marisa cut herself off when she saw the smirking Miko of Toyosatomimi standing by Patchouli.  “This day got more awkward…”

    “For what reason?” Miko said.  “I’ve known of your desire for the Hakurei maiden since Lady Hieda’s symposium.”

    “So my colleague’s boast was not an idle one,” Patchouli said.  She turned to Miko. “It is for this reason you underestimate her at your own peril.”

    Miko waved Patchouli off.  “I am grateful for your concern, but I must continue to put myself at risk for the sake of Gensokyo’s human minority,” the hermit said.

    “Oh, yeah,” a hobgoblin said, “better watch out for us hobgoblins!  We could help you when yer not lookin’! ~Woooo~” It waggled its fingers mockingly.

    “Oooo, scary, scary,” another one shouted out.

    Miko turned to the hecklers, sweeping her arm in an inviting flourish.  “Your kind who serve humanity need not worry about me, there will be a place for you in my order.  Surely, you who wish to aid humanity with no ulterior motive, unlike those zashiki-warashi, and would have no problem with aiding me as well.”

    Miko sparkled with saintly grace.  The hobgoblins looked at each other, then turned to Patchouli.

    Patchouli turned to Marisa.  “As you can see,” she said. “I have grown accustomed to political madwomen — as have you, I believe.” Miko quirked an eye at that remark.  “Now, my books?”

    Wanting to be in control of the situation, Marisa adopted her ‘dashing rogue’ persona.  “Maybe,” she said, with a hat tip and a wink, “but you gotta tell me what those hobgoblins were doin’ first, eh?”

    “Whereas I’m curious about what would compel you to finally return my property,” Patchouli said.  “The read-white has been complicit in your theft before so it can’t be her insistence.”

    “What makes you think it’s Byakuren?” Marisa said, rubbing her shoulders.

    “What makes you think she’s involved?” Patchouli said.

    “You’re a magician an’ you said ‘your colleague’,” Marisa said, “but Alice hasn’t told me about working with you much, an’ Ellen’s…fluffy in the head.  Also, you said you’re working working with opposing factions?  How’s that workin’ out for you?”

    “Satori’s pleased with the concessions I haggled from Kanako,” Patchouli said, “so I would say profitably.”  She turned to Miko.  “Likewise Miko saves her condescension for Byakuren when discussing my dealings with her, and Futo thankfully says nothing at all.”

    “My underling is nothing if not obedient,” Miko said, “and I find it wise to be on good terms with a magician who can control youkai and their apologists so masterfully.”

    “ _Futo?_ ” Marisa said.

    “Her mastery of feng shui is of interest to Lady Patchouli’s gatekeeper-”

    “Don’t you mean _Remiia’s_ gatekeeper?” Marisa said.  “An’ why would _Futo_ be willing to work with a youkai?”

    Miko closed her eyes, bracing herself for another lecture.

    “Meiling is _not_ a youkai,” Patchouli began, “she is a chi-enhanced human similar to a hermit or a so-called youkai magician!  Furthermore, I and other indefinitely-living magicians are not youkai, we are magicians who have freed ourselves from metabolic needs via specialized and individual magic rituals!  Even defining youkai as beings causative of natural phenomena is incorrect since that would include fairies, which are distinct enough to to be taxonomically separate from youkai.  Youkai, used correctly, refers to otherwise mundane animals and object that have transformed into sapient beings, often through longevity.  Since this includes tsukumogami, antiques made sapient through spirits, term “hengeyoukai” is used to distinguish beings who began as animals, such as Chen or Tewi.”  Patchouli stopped to take some deep breaths.

    Marisa could only blink in stunned silence.

    “Her arcane power is just as overwhelming,” Miko said dryly, “thus my claim that the Mansion and its gatekeeper is hers.”

    Patchouli caught her breath.  “I believe we have digressed long enough,” she said.  “We can further discuss each other activities while unloading what you stole from me,” Patchouli said, “or do you _not_ want a break from carrying that void pack?”

    “This thing _is_ pretty heavy…” Marisa said as she doffed off her pack with a **thump.**   The hobgoblins wasted no time in opening the pack and emptying it.  Two were pulling out the books, the other four were putting them into stacks.

    As Marisa was massaging her shoulders, Patchouli spoke again.  “In my dealings with others, I’ve complained of your thefts frequently.  Byakuren made the extraordinary claim that she could compel you to return all my books and forswear theft of them, even specifying it would be in exchange for tutelage in a sex change spell.”

    “Such is the insidiousness of her spy network,” Miko said.

    I felt similarly,” Patchouli said.  “She would not make such a boast without foreknowledge, so I directly asked if this was an attempt to control me through reciprocal social obligation.  She appeared saddened by my inquiry, and said she would facilitate the return of my books regardless of what she got in return.”

    “She will, no doubt, find a way to get something out of you in spite of what she says,” Miko said.  “It is through seeming friendship that political favors are made.  I wish you would have told me right away so I could have made a counter offer.”  Miko turned to Marisa  “Any particular reason you went to her first?” she said.  “I could’ve made you the same offer for less hassle.”  That got Miko a cross look from Patchouli, who rather liked Marisa’s hassle.  The hobgoblins continued emptying Marisa’s void pack and stacking Patchouli’s books.

    Marisa shrugged.  “I’m a magician, so she’s more relatable, y’know?” she said.

    “Aren’t I more relatable to humans like yourself?” Miko said.

    “You wanna become a celestial, all better-than-us an stuff, yeah?  That doesn’t sound relatable to me,” Marisa said. 

    Miko shook her head. “I suppose it’s a bit late to offer my services when you’ve paid for another’s,” she said.  “Still, I worry about that woman’s growing influence over otherwise neutral parties.”

    Patchouli turned to Miko.  “And how would you have gotten the black-white to return my property?” she said.

    “Certainly not by taking advantage of your misfortune like Byakuren has.  Even now, her seemingly good deed has biased you in favor of her.”

    “I’m right here,” Marisa said, “I’m a person and not a thing y’know.”

    “You worry about politics too much,” Patchouli said, “she will no doubt make another social blunder or absurd claim I would prefer to distance myself from.”

     Miko nodded grimly.  “True,” she said, “and I anticipate that this spell she’s conditionally granting to Marisa here will be quickly be put to political use.  Friends who would marry were it not for their sexes, now having their desires fulfilled by a scheming magician in exchange for their souls.”

    “Since when does Byakuren ask for people’s souls?!” Marisa said.

    “Can you not see how her followers fawn over her?” Miko said.  “Do you not see how she connives favors from others by playing the heroine, seeking to be repaid in goodwill that she can make use of later?”

    “But you’re better ‘cause you’re honest about usin’ people, right?” Marisa deadpanned.

    “Exactly,” Miko said, beaming, “for nobody should be less trustworthy than someone claiming selfless motives.  What a dull world it would be without desire, ambition, and action.  In that, Byakuren and I agree, though she would never admit it.  She’s openly expressed her desire to disrupt Gensokyo’s social harmony and family dynamics with illicit human/youkei relationships, and her personal lusts run deep.”  Marisa rolled her eyes.

    “You and Koakuma should trade notes on lurid fantasies,” Patchouli said.

    “I tell you two no falsehood,” Miko said.  “Among her many impure desires is to see your beloved helpless in pleasure,” she said, looking at Marisa.

    “Say what?!”

    “Oh yes,” Miko said, casually waiving her shaku, “this alleged Buddhist wishes to lure the innocent Hakurei maiden into her demesne with the temptations of Mara, corrupting her with all manner of indolence, gluttony, and carnality.  Why, Byakuren even wishes to go as far as unholy matrimony with Reimu, siring her child and gaining control of the Hakurei bloodline.  Not even your fell mentor want that far.”  Marisa was too creeped out to know what to say.

    “Any particular reason you’ve yet to broadcast this startling revelation?” Patchouli said.

    “In the tengu-run newspapers?  They would certainly frame this against me,” Miko said.  “Have you seen the political cartoons featuring me?”  Marisa shook her head.  “Me or Futo being beaten on by Byakuren in some way.  Good for me that the fools confuse wish-fulfillment and propaganda, but it still annoys me.  They should thank me I don’t let Futo set them on fire.  More importantly, going public would only serve to worsen the Hakurei maiden’s worrisome reputation.”

    “And more to the point, yours,” Patchouli said.

    Marisa looked at the growing pile of Patchouli’s books, the hobgoblins looked maybe half-done with the unpacking.

    Marisa sized the opportunity to change the subject.  “Hey, Patchy!  How ‘bout that digi-whatever project these fellas were doin’ before I came in, eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book scanners the hobgoblins are using are based on the ones I've seen at the Internet Archive; I assumed they were what standard scanners looked like back when I wrote this. However, I *do* see a lot looking like this from an image search for [book scanner].
> 
> Originally, I went on a long digression on digitization, but I cut that out since I didn't feel it would add to the story. However, I *did* indulge in political wank and character shilling, my two favorite writing vices.
> 
> Patchouli and Miko were fun to write, but shamelessly opinionated characters generally are. :)
> 
> Oh, I forgot to mention: Patchy's rant on the term 'youkai' was influenced by Eastern Starlight Romance, a fangame that introduced me to Touhou. I highly recommend you give it a look here: http://dsd.faceroll.net/?page_id=231


	4. Back at the Myouren Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having done her good deed, Marisa receives her promised lesson from Byakuren -- and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the part where most readers'll go "WTF?" Yes, this scene's gratuitous. However, I do try to have a logical reason, and keep everyone in-character.
> 
> Also, this chapter has indents because I copied from my text file rather than deviantART, which I was doing since it had the corrections. It looks like I have more to fix in the future...

    It was early afternoon when Marisa returned to the Myouren Temple.  Since it was only snowing lightly, Kyouko was outside as usual, albeit pushing some kind of rubber scoop, and wearing leather pants and jacket.  She still looked adorable.  Marisa wanted to see Byakuen soon anyway so she did a quick loop over Kyouko and waved hello.  
  
    “GOOD AFTERNOON, MARISA!”  
  
    Having dutifully alerted the entire temple, Marisa landed by Kyouko.  
  
    “Good afternoon to you too,” Marisa said, “Byakuren’s not busy now, right?”  
  
    Kyouko shook her head.  “Nope, I think this is one of her free hours.  She’ll be here for you in a minute.”  
  
    Marisa nodded.  “Say, what’s with the outfit?”  
  
    “It’s my best cold weather outfit,” Kyouko said, “and it’s better than the poofy stuff Byakuren wants me to wear.”  
  
    “So you’re in your teen rebel phase, eh?” Marisa said, giving Kyouko a wink.  
  
    Kyouko gave a harsh sigh.  “I am not rebelling against Byakuren, I’m acting against how old-fashioned she can be sometimes.  Since I’m not doing anything wrong, she can’t do anything about it.”  
  
    “Well go on you for getting away with something, yeah?” Marisa said.  
  
    Kyouko winced.  “Gods, you make me sound like a delinquent.”  
  
    “Nothin’ wrong with that, I’m a delinquent too and I’m doin’ pretty good for myself.”  
  
    I was at the moment that Byakuren exited the entrance of the Myouren Temple and walked up to Marisa.  
  
    “Namaste, Marisa,” Byakuren said with a bow.  
  
    “Hello again, Byakuren,” Marisa said. “Ya miss me?”  
  
    “I’ve been eagerly awaiting your return,” Byakuren said,  “I trust you successfully returned Patchouli’s books?”    Kyouko turned to Marisa with a sneer.  
  
    “Yeah…” Marisa said, rubbing the back of her head, “I did what you asked me to.  So how about teachin’ me that spell, kay?”  
  
    “Of course, please follow me inside,” Byakuren said, before turning to Kyouko. “Please remember to be welcoming to our guests,” she said.  Kyouko nodded as the two magicians walked inside.  
  
    “How was Lady Patchouli doing?” Byakuren asked as they passed through the main hall.  
  
     “She was also doing somethin’ called ‘digitization,’ “ Marisa said, “which was kinda like taking pictures of your scrolls and puttin’ them in your magic scroll, except it wasn’t.”  
  
    The two descended the stairs into the Palanquin again.  “Yes, Lady Kanako told me about the process,” Byakuren said,  “It sounds like a useful means to share lore, though it unfortunately requires advanced technology that Gensokyo barely has.”  
  
    “An’ Patchy didn’t seem interested in sharing either,” Marisa said.  “Also, Miko was there too.”  
  
    Byakuren sighed.  “I assume she has choice words about me.”  
  
    Marisa was quiet a bit before speaking, then turned to Byakuren.  “She says you want to seduce Reimu,” she said, “but that’s just her being Miko, right?”  
  
    Byakuren stopped walking, Marisa shortly followed suit.  “Technically… What exactly did she tell you?”  
  
    “That you wanted to tempt her into marriage with all kinds’a sex and food and this other big word I didn’t get, an’ that you wanted to self-insert yourself into the Hakurei bloodline and take over Gensokyo,”  Marisa said, clearly worried.  
  
    Byakuren took a deep breath.  “Let me begin by assuring you that I do not act on all my desires.”  
  
    Marisa reflexively reached into her pocket as her mood changed to anger.  “So you **do** wanna fuck Reimu an’ use her to take over Gensokyo?!  How’s that reassuring?”  
  
    Byakuren closed her eyes.  “May I explain myself before you choose to defend your beloved’s honor?” she said.  
  
    Marisa locked eyes with Byakuren.  “Yeah, you best do that,” she said.  “I want it all out.”  
  
    Byakuren took another deep breath and then spoke.  “In the final years of my imprisonment, Shinki told me about a recently created sanctuary for youkai and it’s even more recent dueling culture based on light and beauty.  She taught me the rudiments of it and left me to figure out the rest.  After my liberation, one of the first things I learned was of a young woman who accomplished more in a few years than I ever could in decades.  Admittedly, the peace of the Spell Card Rules only works in Gensokyo, but that is more than I ever accomplished.  Humans were prey prior to this, and now they and youkai are business partners.”  Byakuren kept anticipating an interruption from Marisa, but the witch continued to silently watch her like a huntress, slowing walking around so as to watch for both sudden movements and ambushes.  
  
    Byakuren continued.  “Reimu saved lives, and she gets no thanks for this.  The humans neglect to pay their respects, she’s hungry every time I meet her, and she’d be utterly alone without you and her housemates.  She feels like her work is for nothing, and she’s still under pressure to do more.  I weep at this injustice, and want so much to repay her as she deserves. I have already invited her to live at the Myouren Temple, though not with the explicit incentives that Miko spoke of.  She has politely declined so far, though the offer is always open.”  No snide comments from Marisa, only intense silence under a watchful gaze.  
  
    “That alone, however, does not explain my desire for marriage.  In my more calculating moments, I thought up a plan that help both Reimu and myself while spiting those who spurned us.  If I were to marry the 13th Hakurei Maiden and sire the 14th, my heritage would be integrated with the Hakurei lineage and I would gain symbolic influence over the Hakurei Barrier.”  
  
    “And in magic, symbolism influences reality,” Marisa said.  
  
    “Indeed, it would have been a blatant show of force on my part, a means of punishing human ingratitude without technically going against my teachings.  The reactions would be volatile.  Many would take refuge with the Taoists out of fear.  Lady Keine would be working herself to death trying to keep the peace.  Remilia would be in a jealous rage in spite of my proposed marriage being an open one, almost certainly forcing Lady Patchouli into an unpleasant decision.  Lady Komeiji would be increasingly desperate to evacuate Koishi.  Lady Kanako would be watching on the margins like a wise carrion beast.  Only Lady Eirin would be a certain ally, and only to spite Lady Yukari.”  Marisa nodded, back to the wall, eyes flicking to either end of the hall as much as they watched Byakuren’s eyes and hands.  
  
    “Until today, I’ve only told Shou about this plan.  She considers it a risky but viable gambit, but one from which there is no return.  I’ve thought about flying over to the Hakurei Shrine and seducing Reimu in my angrier moments, but two people have always stopped me.”  
  
    “One’s the scary witch with the laser box, yeah?” Marisa said.  
  
    “No, one is the young woman deeply in love with Reimu.  You would feel, rightly, that I took her away from you regardless of the freedoms I grant her.  It would break you two apart and I couldn’t live with myself if that happened.  It isn’t your mini-Hakkero, or your dark tutelage, it is your relationship that means more to me than all the political power in the world.  Power is worthless if it doesn’t leave a positive legacy.”    
  
    “Who’s the second person?” Marisa said quickly.  
  
    “The second person is Reimu herself.  Outwardly, she would be free to live here or her shrine as she pleases, but in practice the political situation I’d create for her may as well leave her shackled to bedposts.  She would be even more isolated than she is now, cut off from her remaining friends because of my lust and ambition.  She is right to fear that moving in with me would mean losing her self to me; I live for adulation, I love seeing the happiness of others when I fulfill their desires.  That is _my_ desire, but one of the first things that the Buddha taught is that desire can tempt people into unwise action.  Not to dismiss moderation, but it is best we focus on needs more than wants.”  
  
    The two magicians were both quiet for a long moment.  
  
    “Reimu needs you,” Byakuren said, “will you still let me help you?”  
  
    Another moment, then Marisa slumped as she relaxed, visibly breathing out her tension.  “It’s pretty obvious you’ve been givin’ this a lotta thought,” she said.  “You’re either totally sincere, or a better liar than I am, an’ either one’s someone I wanna be on the good side of, kay?”  
  
    Byakuren nodded, then reached into her sleeve, pull out a tube, and held it out for Marisa.  “This spell is now yours; you may take it and leave, or stay here and allow me to expedite your learning.”  
  
    Marisa took the tube, calmly pocketing it.  “An’ why wouldn’t I want you to teach me?  You plannin’ on doing something pervy?”  
  
    “It would be sexual, yes,” Byakuren said, “though I will not trust myself with it if you won’t.”  
  
    “Well spit out what’cha got planned, kay?”  
  
    “In order to transmute your sexual organs from female to male you must feel what it’s like to be sexual as a male,” Byakuren said.  “You would rub your changing organ up against a body pillow I set up in a meditation room so that you would have an intuitive feel for it.  You would ideally be nude or in men’s clothing, though that’s not strictly necessary.  I would occasionally touch you to provide guidance.  Do you consent to this?”  
  
    “That’s it?  Sure,” Marisa said, “lead the way.”  
  
    Byakuren’s surprise was visible. “Really?  Are you sure?”  
  
    “Sure I’m sure,” Marisa said.  “It’s no different than seeing Eirin, ‘cept you’ll be teaching me sex, ‘y’know?”  
  
    “I have difficulty believing you’d be so quick to trust me,” Byakuren said.  “Remember, you can call for me to cease at any time, and my presence is not required to learn the sex-change spell.  My guidance only hastens the learning process.  Unlike the redemption I asked of you earlier, this is not a requirement.”  
  
    “All right, I get the idea!  You’re not tryin’ to control me or anything!” Marisa said.    
  
    Byakuren gave a slight smile.  “I’m glad to see you know why I insist on precaution.  Shall we proceed?”  
  
    Marisa nodded, and the two continued down the hall into a meditation room.  It was plain, save for a futon and a long pillow, and was dimly lit by plain mandalas.  
  
    “Marisa, would you remove your undergarments and mount the body pillow over there?” Byakuren said.  
  
    “Right, hump the pillow and pretend I’m stickin’ it in, got it,” Marisa said.  She then walked to the futon, sat down, and pulled off her bloomers.  “So…do I start humpin’ now, or…”  
  
    “Simply read the scroll I gave you while following my instructions…” Byakuren said.  Marisa pulled out a scroll tube from one of her deep pockets.  “The scroll I gave you has the sex change spell,” Byakuren said as Marisa opened the tube and pulled out the scroll.  Unrolling it, the first thing Marisa saw was a diagram with the female and male sex organs, labeled lines crossed between them.  Beneath that was a series of pictures in a circle showing female genitalia transitioning to male and back again.  “What you see is your visualization aid, the similarities between female and male.  Think of them not as opposites, but as two possible manifestations of human sexuality.”  
  
    “Two possible…out of how many?” Marisa said.  
  
    “For now, let’s say, female, male, both, and neither, and that’s still a simplification,” Byakuren said.  “For this lesson, think of female and male as extremes along a continuum.”  
  
    Marisa nodded and continued to read.  Beyond the diagram was the description of the spell, its instructions, and Sanskrit incantations in katakana.  Save for the magic words, it was all written in hiragana.  
  
    “Lemme guess, no Kanji for political reasons, right?”  
  
    “My choice of script has nothing to do with Prince Shoutoku,” Byakuren said, “I simply want magic to be easily understandable.”  
  
    “Sure…” Marisa said as she laid the scroll out in front of the futon.  She then took off her shoes and laid herself face-down on the body pillow.    
  
    “Are you ready?” Byakuren said.  
  
    “Yep.”  
  
    “Let us begin…” Byakuren said.  “…Focus on the sensation of your body…” she droned, “…imagine the pillow as your lover…embrace her…ease yourself into her…”  
  
    Marisa grabbed the body pillow with her limbs, pulled up her skirt, and rubbed her crotch up against it.  
  
    “…Feel yourself in side her…feel the pleasure your body receives as she enfolds you…”  
  
    Marisa continued to rub up against the pillow for about a minute, then turned toward Byakuren.  
  
    “Sorry to interrupt, but all I’m feeling is my hair down there, y’know?”  
  
    “Not a problem, I have just the spell for that,” Byakuren said.  “It will require direct touch, so if I may have your permission-“  
  
    “Sure, go for it.”  
  
    At that, Byakuren reached out to gently press down and rub up Marisa’s crotch, chanting in Sanskirt.  Marisa felt a tingling in her whole body, then then it was gone.  
  
    “Your skin should smooth now,” Byakuren said.  
  
    “Wait, my whole skin?” Marisa felt her arms.  “They’re not fuzzy anymore…”  
  
    “My apologies, I’ve only designed the spell for myself.  I’ll design and teach you a more specifiable one for no obligation.”  
  
    “Okay, thanks,” Marisa said, laying back down on her pillow and rubbing up on it once more.  “Oh, wow, I’m feeling that!”  
  
    “Good,” Byakuren said, then began to drone again. “Focus on your clitoris…it will be the tip of your penis…fell it grow inside of her as you move in and out…in and out…”  
  
    This continued for some time, Marisa rubbing her crotch on the pillow while Byakuren chanted.  Marisa would occasionally look at the scroll so as to visualize her change.  More than the expected pleasure, Marisa felt herself turn inside out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back at this fic, and compared to my more recent ones, I'm noticing a big style difference. Specifically, I'm using "X said" a lot, while in my more recent works I'm showing a character doing something just before they speak.
> 
> Also looking back, I'm still unsure how I handled the formality. Should it have been "Lady [surname]" instead of "Lady [first name]?" Would either work, so long as the right one was used for the situation? (e.g. "Lady [first name]" if the speaker is or wants to be close to the subject, "Lady [surname]" otherwise.)
> 
> More on-topic regarding this story, I do see Byakuren as as a very sexual character given the body she chose for herself. No, she's not promiscuous, or anything else negatively associated with sexuality, but I have difficulty thinking of her as chaste. It should go without saying that 'sexual' need not mean 'prurient'.


	5. Reimu and Marisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having learned how to transmute her body, Marisa offers herself to Reimu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after four chapters of justification, two of which were probably filler, we finally arrive at the actual sex scene. Here's hoping it's actually sexy.

    It was a couple of days later when Reimu came to Marisa’s house following an invitation left at her shrine.  This was unusual: Marisa visited Reimu rather than the other way around, so Reimu couldn’t help but be suspicious.  
  
    As she knocked on the door, it swung open on it’s own.  Instantly on alert, she kicked open the door, threw in a handful of paper amulets, and turned to press her back against the outside of the house.  When she didn’t hear any inhuman screaming, she turned to the door, threw in some more amulets toward the ceiling, and strode inside opposite the door, gohei at the ready, Hakurei Orb trailing behind her.  
  
    Reimu looked quickly and carefully at her surroundings, up, then back, alert for ambush.  All she saw were thrown amulets, Marisa’s piles of stuff pushed up against the walls…and a particularly handsome boy lying on a blob-like cushion in front of a lit fireplace.  
  
    Reimu walked him to get a closer look.  He was wearing what looked like a sort-of butler’s outfit, but rather form-fitting.  His pretty face had a roguish smirk, his blond hair was long and tied in a braid draped over the front of his left shoulder.  He also had notably wide hips for a man.  
  
    “I certainly know it’s you, Reimu, who else would come in like that?” he said, his voice almost familiar, “but can’t you tell it’s me?”  
  
    “Where’s that embarrassing birthmark of mine?” Reimu said.  
  
    “You don’t have one,” he said.  “Are you gonna ask me things only I know all day, or are you gonna enjoy your Valentine’s present?”  
  
    “What’s 'Valentine’s?'”  
  
    “This holiday Sanae told me about, something about buying chocolate,” he said  “I can’t even find any to steal, so I decided to give you my body instead, kay?”  
  
    Reimu finally figured it out.  “Marisa?”  
  
    “Yep!”  
  
    “How?”  
  
    “Magic.”  
  
    Reimu grunted.  "Yes, I know that,” she said, “but how’s the magic _work?_   You can’t just say ‘magic’ without a real explanation.”  
  
    “Okay,” Marisa said, “magic based on Buddhist metaphysics, shaping my hole into a pole, and really wanting to turn you on.”  
  
    Reimu got a closer look; Marisa did look good in that suit, and he certainly was happy to see her.  
  
    Reimu began to leer.  “So…how come you changed you face but not your hips?”  
  
    Marisa shrugged.  “Soft stuff like muscles’re easier to change than hard stuff like bones, y’know?”  
  
    “I’d like to see the rest of you for myself,” Reimu purred.  “~I’ll let you see what I’ve got under here.~”  
  
    Marisa began smoothly unbuttoning his shirt.  “We’ve been in hot springs together,” he said, “what do ya’ think I’ve been thinking about waiting’ for you, eh?”  
  
    “We were girls then,” Reimu said as she loosened the strings of her sleeves, “but now we’re a girl and a _boy_ ,” she flicked off a sleeve, “alone with each other…” She flicked off another one.  
  
    Marisa shrugged off his shirt. “I dunno,” he said while unfastening his snug pants, “you look more like a young woman to me.”  
  
    “And you look slimmer than I remember” Reimu said as she began to undo her bow.  
  
    Marisa was indeed not the cuddly slim-average young woman Reimu remembered, but was now a slim and pretty boy, with just enough fat to have curves, but not so much that it'd hide his fit build.  
  
    Marisa shrugged.  “Shapechanging magic feeds off from the body, and I’ve been getting a lot of practice changing back and forth the past couple of days.”  
  
    “Mm-hmmm…” Reimu purred as Marisa lifted her legs and pulled off her pants.  She then pointed her gohei at Marisa.  “Crawl over here and unlace my boots.”  
  
    Marisa was surprised a bit, but then she smiled, twisted around, and crawled over like a good little boy.  She unlaced Reimu’s right boot.  “Now hold it…"  She did, and Reimu’s socked foot slid out.  “Give it a kiss…”  Marisa was about to when Reimu stopped her.  “My foot, not my sock.”  Marisa peeled of Reimu’s sock, still laundry fresh thanks to the Hakurei Orb's magic, and gave Reimu’s foot a kiss.  “Good boy.  Now the other one.”  Marisa obeyed, repeating with the next left boot, sock, and foot.  Reimu brushed her foot up against Marisa’s cheek after it got kissed.  
  
    “Now, undress me.”  
  
    Marisa nodded, and reached up under Reimu’s skirt to pull down her…fundoshi?  No, the stitching was of Outside make.  Marisa would ask later, hopefully getting Reimu to wear something sexier, when the mood wasn’t so important.  
  
    Then Marisa grabbed the hem of Reimu’s skirt and slowly pulled it up…and over.  
  
     _Wow._  

      
    Marisa could only stare.  
  
    Marisa saw Reimu nude before, but it felt different now that it was up close, and so very personal.  The warm lighting from the fireplace  reflecting off the dark wood of the house probably contributed.  
  
    Where Marisa was slim, Reimu was lean.  Not emaciated, Reimu’s body had just enough fat for her muscles to be curvy while still being visible, to say nothing of Reimu’s firm mid-sized breasts.  
  
    Marisa got a good look at Reimu with her hair down; she looked less like a girl and more like a woman, a strong matriarch who would not be denied a consort within arms reach.  
      
    As Marisa continued to stare, entranced, Reimu playfully shoved him onto the blob cushion.  She then sauntered toward him a bit, lowered herself down, and pinned down Marisa’s arms.  
  
    “So, how’s it feel being a virgin boy about to have his first time?” Reimu said.  
  
    “Real…exciting, y’know?” Marisa said as Reimu reached down to fondle his new playthings.  
  
    “Just don’t get too excited,” Reimu said as she rubbed the base of his shaft, enjoying the warmth in her hand, “I want to enjoy this too.”  
  
    “I got a Husband’s Binding on me, I’m not getting off unit you do,” Marisa said, referring to a common domestic spell, letting a man rut at his own pace without leaving his partner unsatisfied.  It did tend to leave men on the brink of orgasm for many long minutes, however.  
  
    “Anything else?” Reimu said, giving Marisa’s balls a light squeeze.  “I know how you like to be thanked by some of the kids you rescue.”  
  
    “Hey, preventing kids an’ cooties is half of my business, yeah?  Those’re two things you ain’t gotta worry about,” Marisa said.  Many in the Human Village got involved in the sort of shameful indiscretions that Eientei was to public for, so they sought out a shameless witch instead.  
  
    “Then I’ll just take this new body for a ride.”  
  
    And Reimu slid down around Marisa…  
  
    …and squeezed…  
  
    …and slid up…and down…repeatedly…faster and faster…  
  
    Marisa, being inexperienced with a penis, was near climax in seconds from Reimu’s bucking and grinding, with only her Husband’s Binding keeping her hard…and perpetually sensitive.  
  
    “HurryupandcumalreadyReimuIneedtocumnnowwww…”  
  
    “Beg for me like a good little boy.”  
  
    “Pleeeeease!”  
  
    “Mmmm…  Feel me up.”    
  
    Marisa did.  He rubbed Reimu’s legs as she ground up around Marisa’s helpless penis.  He rubbed his hands over Reimu’s abdominal muscles as they squeezed and flexed.  He tried to sit up to feel Reimu’s sleek, strong arms, but those kept pushing him down.  Reimu’s face was one of lust and dominance, Marisa’s one of lust and submission, both of them ecstatic smiles.  
  
    “Oh, gods, you’re so beautiful from down here!” Marisa said.  
  
    “Mmm, yeah…” Reimu said.  “Tell me what you like.”   
  
    “Y-your arms…an’ your abs…they make you look all powerful, an’ it really turns me on…” Marisa moaned.  
  
    Reimu slowed down to a grind and leaned down, her face close to Marisa’s.  “Well…I like that pretty face of yours…” she said, giving Marisa’s cheek a lick.  “And I like that delicious flat chest of yours…” she said, pinching Marisa’s nipples.  “And I love that slender boy-tummy!” she said, digging her fingers right in there and mercilessly tickling Marisa, delighting in his screaming laughter.  
  
    They continued rutting for a long while…  
  
    Reimu suddenly shuddered, then convulsed, slowly grunting and moaning in pleasure, never keeping her eyes off of Marisa.    
  
    Free to do so, Marisa climaxed as well, pawing his lover’s body, locking eyes with her.  
  
    They watched each other’s vulnerable beauty for many long, tense, blissful seconds…then felt warm and relaxed.    
  
    There moods now a different sort of bliss, Marisa and Reimu rolled into each other and cuddled.  
  
    It was nice.  
  
    …  
  
    Reimu broke the wordlessness after several minutes, looking into her lover’s eyes, smiling.  “I love you, Marisa.”  
  
    Marisa acted in kind.  “I love you too, Reimu.”  
  
    “Thank you so much for this,” Reimu said, before giving Marisa a kiss on the lips.  “I’ve always wanted to be closer, but…”  
  
    “You prefer boys, I understand,” Marisa said, brushing Reimu’s hair.  
  
    They continued to snuggle a bit more, groping each other with all their limbs.  They closed their eyes, rubbing their faces together and enjoying the purely tactile sensation.  
  
    “Reimu?”  
  
    “Yeah?”  
  
    “How many friends do you think’d be lovers if they were only attracted to each other?”  
  
    “Dunno.  You thinking of selling your sex-change spell or something?”  
  
    “Me an’ Byakuren, maybe; she taught me the spell.”  
  
    “I think it’ll cause a total political clusterfuck…and a lot of happy couples.”  
  
    “They just need to stop caring if whoever they’re marrying off is a boy or a girl, they’ll figure that out pretty quickly.”  
  
    Reimu wasn’t in the mood to argue this time, she just wanted to enjoy Marisa’s smooth body.  
  
    “Mmmm…maybe we could set an example for everyone…” she said, already thinking of what she wanted to try with her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first published fic, and erotica at that, and the one complaint I got was that there was no conflict. I consider that a good sign, especially since the same critic was interested in my headcanon-y gender dynamics.
> 
> I would like to write a fic with a better plot, and with actual conflict. I tried extending this fic, but I really couldn't think of something that would actually keep Reimu and Marisa apart. Humans' social disapproval? Reimu'd be saddened, but unsurprised, and still very much able to do her job. Marisa's a career criminal who'd be more worried about Reimu's feelings. Yukari could keep them apart, but why would she?
> 
> Maybe one with Kosuzu and Akyuu, though the latter wouldn't trust Byakuren with the time of day.
> 
> Oh, this fic had a sex scene, forgot about that.
> 
> So...how was it?


End file.
